


I (Don't) Want You Back

by himynameisv



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Gen, possible cheesiness, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himynameisv/pseuds/himynameisv
Summary: One way to defeat an evil speedster from the future.Originally posted on fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Team Flash
Kudos: 2





	I (Don't) Want You Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Don't mind me, just passing through!

_Let me tell you now_

"Uh...guys? What's happening out there?" Cisco asked through the comms from STAR Labs. It was times like these where he _maybe_ , _just_ a little bit, regretted taking the metahuman cure. He wanted to be out there with his friends. After all, he could still have a semi-normal life with his powers (it's not like his life really changed when he gave them up).

_When I had you to myself_

_I didn't want you around_

"Believe it or not, I don't exactly know," came Ralph's reply.

_Those pretty faces always made you_

_Stand out in a crowd_

"Shut up. Barry could be in trouble," Frost said, walking hurriedly towards Ralph. They locked eyes, and then crept carefully along the brick wall to peek around the corner. And then they abruptly stopped.

_Oh, baby, give me one more chance_

_(To show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me_

_Back in your heart_

Cisco was unnerved by the silence. "Is something wrong? Are you guys good?"

Frost replied faintly, "Music Meister's probably here." A pause. "I _hope_ Music Meister's here." She couldn't take her eyes off of the scene in front of her. The Flash and the Reverse Flash, enemies for centuries, were dancing. And singing. Together. Like this was the most normal thing in the world to do.

"If I'm not mistaken, they're...having a dance party. Without us. Aww, that's no fun!" Ralph said through the comms.

"Oh, it's like the dance-off to save the universe! Or, well, Central City! Oh my gosh, that's so awesome. Are you guys recording it? You better be recording it because I NEED TO SEE!"

"Don't worry," Ralph said, "Joe's on it."

And it was true, the detective was on the sidewalk nearby with his phone out, videotaping the scene as he swayed along with the music. Actually, more like enthusiastically danced to it. And sang along.

_Trying to live without your love_

_Is one long sleepless night_

_Let me show you girl_

_That I know wrong from right_

"They have surprisingly decent voices," Frost muttered. She and Ralph watched the scene for a few more moments in silence. Was he...was Thawne _smiling_? She shrugged. "We gotta finish this somehow. Let's go." They walked calmly up to Reverse Flash and put the meta-cuffs on him.

"Noooooo!" he screamed, "You can't extort me like this! You don't know how bland music is in the future! I was actually enjoying it!"

Barry chuckled as he shut off Gideon's speakers. "You have no way out of this, Thawne. It's over."

"You can't keep me like this. When I get out, I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah," Ralph said, patting the yellow-clad speedster on the back, "we know. You'll kill us and all our friends and family. You've made that very clear, you know."

"But, but, but if you don't let me go back to the future, the timeline's gonna go all awry!"

"Yeah, but have you known me to care about the timeline?" Barry asked with a raised eyebrow. The whole group thought about it for a few seconds before simultaneously saying, "Nope."

Barry nodded. "Let's get you back to the cells." He turned to his foster father and waved. "Hey Joe! Nice singing!" And then they went in a flash of lightning.

Cisco could still be heard singing through the comms.


End file.
